


70s secret - 221a side

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221A Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, POV Mrs. Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is having fun and Mrs. Hudson laughs at her ceiling!





	70s secret - 221a side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [70s secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262615) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I've decided to write some 221a (Ms Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...

Martha Hudson was relaxing in her flat with a nice cup of tea and biscuits when the loud music starts... _What's that? ABBA! Ohhhh, Sherlock is not home today, out of London on a double murder, it won't be long then..._  

She looks at her ceilings and the free show begins! John, dancing at the music, was running and bouncing around 221b, while he sings terribly off-key. Her kitchen light fixture was now slowly dancing as well!

She laughs merrily, liking it when her boys are happy. _They are coming back from so much..._ She sighs melancholically _, And Sherlock can be so uptight sometimes with his violin and classical music; poor John, he's more like me! He needs to let off steam!_

Besides the beats, she perceives the sound of Sherlock's light steps in the stairs... _Oh oh, he's home early! I hope he snaps some videos!_

After few minutes John distinctly shout to his posh boyfriend "... it's one of the most popular band in the world!"

 _ABBA is not that bad, but it's not as good as Iron Maiden..._ _No needs to listen to the boys 'get together' after few days apart! I will make them a good stew later.... Ahhh being young and in love!_

And she puts her headphone full blast to listens at the well-fitted "The Assassin"!

**Author's Note:**

> [The Assassin by Iron Maiden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UThSVB_4Hqs)


End file.
